Episodes (Twig
Twig & Pik-pik: The Show has a total of thirty (34) episodes across three (3) seasons; season 1, season 2 and season 3. Season 1 Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaYTJULdzO2O03rFO8yHor6WkKGuJc0BR Episode 1 (101) - "Journey To The Center Of The Bulborb" 6 minutes 47 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inW664m7bCQ Episode 2 (102) - "Her Name is Sally" 5 minutes 35 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydfHiF_56wg Episode 3 (103) - "Twig's Birthday" 7 minutes 8 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzTJiIagxKM Episode 4 (104) - "Pikmis" 9 minutes 36 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHYoTNI7AQk Episode 5 (105) - "Return of the Demon Tadpole" 8 minutes 15 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFBDNMUQNAc Episode 6 (106) - "Thorn & Sunny in the Closet" 8 minutes 58 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwSEVkyvhe8 Episode 7 (107) - "Chibi Twig & Pik-pik: Ep.1" 7 minutes 6 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bYHD45LDPw Episode 8 (108) - "Twig's Fabulous Space Program" 8 minutes 44 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6GhNcUvklM Episode 9 (109) - "And Then There Were No(ne) Pikmin" 9 minutes 1 second YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRR6zHlpn00 Episode 10 (110) - "Tales of the Stormtrooper" 11 minutes 47 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybZv7ZpbBoM Episode 11 (111) - "2.0 -So You Can (Not) Understand-" 19 minutes 23 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxBtSfa9YVQ Episode 12 (112) - "Twig's Theory" 10 minutes 33 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2qx8qWJ9lw Episode 13 (113) - "Twig in Wonderland" 9 minutes 1 second YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoGnShMHVc8 Episode 14 (114) - "Chibi Twig & Pik-pik: Episode 2" 5 minutes 30 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3dp-4VSKZU Season 2 Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaYTJULdzO2ONsflPxymdTyb4gKNy8yu0 Episode 1 (201) - "Agape" 10 minutes 39 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzhR3CT-cNw Episode 2 (202) - "All Hail The King" 11 minutes 26 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzhR3CT-cNw#t=10m39s Episode 3 (203) - "Pik-pik & Twig" 14 minutes 30 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7_nMnM3YPw Episode 4 (204) - "Otaku" 12 minutes 38 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7_nMnM3YPw#t=14m30s Episode 5 (205) - "Finn & Jake" 15 minutes 42 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvJvoA1OGNs Episode 6 (206) - "Her" 7 minutes 37 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKuKnqGBmN8 Episode 7 (207) - "His Family" 12 minutes 15 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKuKnqGBmN8#t=7m37s Episode 8 (208) - "Edge" 7 minutes 13 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqJ7P9fohNw Episode 9 (209) - "What is Love?" 18 minutes 28 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqJ7P9fohNw#t=7m13s Episode 10 (210) - "Min's Best Friend" 13 minutes 6 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2Vk22-4h_g Episode 11 (211) - "Da Legend Fi Zelda" 11 minutes 36 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2Vk22-4h_g#t=13m6s Episode 12 (212) - "Twig Goes To School" 11 minutes 42 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3mWmSR1324 Episode 13 (213) - "The Rajang" 15 minutes 0 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3mWmSR1324#t=11m42s Episode 14 (214) - "Angels of Doom" 27 minutes 26 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mtes-hY2dIc Episode 15 (215) - "Slenderkitty" 9 minutes 14 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qycty3zMpak Episode 16 (216) - "Chibi Twig & Pik-pik: Ep.3" 14 minutes 31 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qycty3zMpak#t=9m14s Season 3 Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaYTJULdzO2OB3xMp2AddPaPh_wgkN2Ey Episode 1 (301) - "Adventures In Babysitting" 10 minutes 40 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whSdCQj-Hr0 Episode 2 (302) - "Desiring Fame In The Land of The Beasts" 14 minutes 19 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QwYjHRUbhk Episode 3 (303) - "Garbage Day" 14 minutes 47 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psRO1YNbmtk Episode 4 (304) - "Noah Revengeradication" 11 minutes 45 seconds YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9D9uilIG7k Category:Episode guides Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Twig & Pik-pik: The Show